T'was the Slide Before Christmas
by AnnieM
Summary: Inspired by the cadence of Dr Seuss.


Written & posted to ATS Creative: Dec 1996  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Theirs.  
  
  
"T'was the Slide Before Christmas" 1/1 by AnnieM  
  
  
T'was the slide before Christmas, the air swirled about,  
The vortex popped open, and the Sliders fell out...  
  
"Oof!" exclaimed Quinn, hitting pavement and such,  
Wade landed on top of him; (Quinn didn't mind much.)  
  
The Professor was next, "Blistering idiot!" he said,  
As yet once again, Remmy's foot found his head.  
  
The four friends stood up, and took a look 'round,  
The streets were all quiet, not a soul to be found...  
  
Quinn checked the timer, to see when they'd slide,  
"Well, guys, we're here till tomorrow, at five."  
  
"Tomorrow?!" yelled Rembrandt, giving Quinn's arm a pull,  
"Today's Christmas Eve - the hotels *surely* are full!"  
  
"He's right," said Arturo, "But let's not be silly,  
We'll have to find shelter, as it *is* rather chilly."  
  
Wade glanced down the street, and in her line of sight,  
she saw a small church: "Over there, on the right!"  
  
"What is it?" cried Quinn, alarmed by Wade's chatter,  
He rushed to her side; "Wade - what's up? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Wade replied with a smile;  
"I'll bet we could probably stay *there* for awhile..."  
  
"Good thinkin', sweetheart!" Remmy said with a grin,  
"And on Christmas Eve, what better place to be in?"  
  
They set off down the street, toward the building of light;  
Just a block or so down, over there, on the right.  
  
They entered in silence, expecting a mob;  
But saw no one inside; Quinn remarked, "This is odd..."  
  
"We might just be early," Wade said, adjusting her sandal,  
"You guys pick a seat; I'm gonna go light a candle."  
  
The men all sat down, while to the altar went Wade,  
Where she lit a white candle, then knelt there, and prayed...  
  
"Hi, God, it's me," Wade quietly said,  
"I guess it *has* been awhile; I hope You're not mad."  
  
"I've been kind of busy, with sliding and all,  
but I know it's no reason for me not to call."  
  
"You see, something bothers me, it gnaws my insides,  
Will a day ever come, for the end of our slides?"  
  
"When we started our sliding, it seemed kind of swell;  
But as time has gone on, sometimes it's like hell..."  
  
"Yes, we've been thru things bad, though we've had good times, too;  
But in spite of all that, I just want to thank You..."  
  
"We've all grown on this journey, and one constant's been true,  
Our love for each other - it's always gotten us through..."  
  
Wade turned to her friends, sitting in the front pew;  
She smiled warmly at them; they smiled back at her, too.  
  
Wade finished her prayer, and with a bow of her head,  
"God, please send us home soon," she quietly said.  
  
Just then came a flash, a brilliant white light;  
The Sliders were awestruck by the subsequent sight...  
  
Two women appeared, near the communion rail,  
One older, one younger; Arturo started to wail:  
  
"What the devil is this?!" the Professor did bluster,  
The men rushed to Wade's side, with what courage they'd muster'd.  
  
"It's okay, Max," said Tess, who started to chide,  
"I understand your concern, but we're not from *that* side."  
  
The younger one, Monica, added voice to the din;  
"You see, we are angels," she said with a grin.  
  
"Angels?!!" said Arturo, "My good woman, surely you jest;  
You expect us to believe that?" Tess responded, "Why, yes."  
  
Quinn and Rembrandt were silent, but Wade was now curious;  
She took a step forward, saying, "You two are serious..."  
  
Monica smiled; she had a lilt as she spoke,  
"We've been sent down from Heaven, to help you fine folk."  
  
Tess took Wade's hands, and smiled at her warmly;  
The other three stood behind her, rather quite calmly.  
  
"Wade, God sent us to tell you, your wish has come true;  
It's time to go home, for your three friends and you."  
  
Now, this left the group speechless; (not an easy thing to do)  
They stood there, dumbfounded, 'till Wade said, "How...who?"  
  
"Have faith!" Tess exclaimed, "You must not second-guess.  
Child, God answers *all* prayers - and this time, He said 'Yes.'"  
  
Quinn opened the timer, exclaimed, "No - this is wrong!  
The display now reads zero; we've not been here *that* long!"  
  
Monica stepped forward, took Quinn's hand in her own;  
"Quinn, activate the timer, open the vortex, and go home."  
  
Quinn pressed the button, as he'd been told to do;  
The vortex swirled open, all silvery and blue.  
  
Rembrandt was bravest, "C'mon guys, leap of faith!"  
He jumped into the wormhole; Arturo followed in his wake.  
  
Quinn went through next; (Wade had given him a shove)  
When Wade turned to thank the angels, all she saw were two doves.  
  
Wade smiled up toward Heaven, before she leapt out of sight,  
"Ladies, please thank God for us! Merry Christmas! Good Night!"  
  
-- Fin --  
-------------------------  
  
[Thanks to the late Dr. Seuss, for inspiration which was not apparent to me until I read this piece out loud, bringing to my mind images of the Grinch, his dog, and those Whoville folks singing "Dahoo Dorres"... :-)]  
  
AnnieM  
Achtung-Baby@juno.com  
  
  



End file.
